Hero - F(12), C(1), WM(7) DC(10),
=Description= Fighter 12 / Cleric 1 / Weapon Master 7/ Divine Champion 10 The build is based on another build I created back in NWN 1 called the Knight build and is inspired by a character from my Novel "Hunter's Frontier." Pros: * This build starts off solid and gains Weapon Master very fast. * Smite Infidel can add AB and 10 extra points of damage to your next swing. * Has a high critical threat and increase critical modifier. * Has high all-around saves without items boosts. * The gameplay doesn't change for the build as it progresses. * The build has points in Use magic device allowing it to use scrolls from cantrips to level 3 spell scrolls with little problem. * Does no damage on a successful Reflex save with Evasion. Cons: * The build has four offensive feats: Ki Damage, Smite Infidel, Whirlwind Attack, Disarm feats (or Knockdown feats) and two stances: Power Attack and Combat Expertise. * Smite Infidel is useless against creatures of the same alignment as yourself and it requires a Charisma score higher than 10 to boost your AB. * Critical Hits have little use in certain campaigns with un-critical hittable creatures. * Has low saves in the beginning. * The gameplay of the Hero build only revolves around melee. The build is very in lacking range and has no spellcasting. * The build needs a Charisma item to get a decent UMD score to use scrolls without utterly failing. * Does not get Slippery Mind. Variants First, different alignments affect what god(dess) you are able to pick. Picking a particular god(dess) will affect what weapon you will gain a "Weapon Focus" in as well as the weapon proficiency. For example, if you pick Helm, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Bastard sword and the Weapon Proficiency (exotic). However, if you choose Tyr, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Longsword and no weapon proficiency. Secondly, you don't have to play with a human as the build can be designed to be played with other races. Certain races don't need to take every feat shown here (or the race may lack a feat) such as the Dwarf who doesn't need to take Iron Will or Steadfast Determination because they get a racial trait that allows +2 saves against spells. However, certain attributes, skill points and overall skill scores will be lower than a human build. Character Creation Level Progression Skill Point Progression Skill Points 160 * Intimidate 9 (I) * Listen 16 (Li) * Spell Craft 30 (SC) * Tumble 16 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 16 (UMD) Skill Points 160 * Level 1: I 4, Li 2, Tu 2, UMD 2, Save 4 * Level 2: SC 5, Save 4 * Level 3: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 4: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 5: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 6: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 7: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 8: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 9: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 10: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 11: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 12: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 13: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 14: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 15: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 16: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 17: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 18: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 19: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 20: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 21: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 22: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 23: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 24: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 25: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 26: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 27: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 28: I 1 * Level 29: Li 1, I 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 30: I 3 Character Notes * Without items and with spellcraft, the Hero's saves are as follows: Fortitude 33, Reflex 27, Will 26. With Steadfast Determination (Instead of Iron Will) and a +4 Constitution item (or a +4 Wisdom item without Steadfast Determination), Will saves against spells can reach 28. Reflex can reach up to 29 with a +3 Dexterity item while wearing Mithril Full-plate armor. Fortitude saves can be boosted to 35 with a +4 Constitution items as noted earlier. The highest spell DC is 13 + 9 + 12 for a total of 34 (Without feats, racials, or attribute items) meaning you would only have to roll a 2 (95% chance of success) for your Fortitude save, a 6 (70% of success) for your Reflex save, and a 7 (65% chance of success) for your Will save to bypass any spell requiring a save. Most of the items noted can be found on belts, necklaces, helmets, boots, and gloves. This leaves room for rings and/or capes, which can be used to boost the Heroes save resistance. (Also this build can be used with any items from non-enchants to +8 enchanted items.) * With a Use magic device score 15 (-8 to Charisma) to 17(+12 Charisma using a +4 Charisma item), the Hero build can use Amplify (Level 1 Spell) as well as Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (Level 3 spell) scrolls to increase the Listen skill to 46. The Hero build can also use See Invisibility (Level 2 spell), Living Undeath (Level 2 Spell), Silence (Level 2), Bless Weapon (Level 1 Spell), Lesser Visage of the Deity (Level 3 spell), and Restoration, Lesser. (Level 1 Spell) There are other spell scrolls you can use to increase your attributes, skill score, saves, or AB, but those spell scrolls mentioned earlier can change the Hero's situation greatly. However, what scrolls you can get your hands on will depend on whether or not, the server or campaign will provide these scrolls to be used. But your UMD is limited to using scrolls from cantrips level to level 3 spells. (You can wear higher Charisma gear to get better results with Use magic device.) * The Hero build can get a BAB of 29, but an overall melee AB of 43 (A non-enchanted weapon and no enchanted items) to 57 depending on your gear. The maximum range of the Hero's melee AB is 44 to 58, if you get Epic Prowess instead of Epic Toughness. This can all be achieved without buffs. The range AB can get 30 to 42 depending on your gear. (Gear is based on non-enchanted items to +8 enchanted items.) * Having Evasion is like having a free Energy Immunity spell. Whereas most Fighter-type builds do half-damage on a successful Reflex save, the Hero build will do no damage if the build saves successfully. (So long as you are able to save against the spell.) * An attempt was made to implement Weapon Specialization, but it failed since the Greater and Epic Weapon Specialization cannot be gotten without getting them early. * Attempts to make the Hero build available to other races has been successful. Gold Dwarf and the Aasimar are two of the races who have been able to transcend into this build. Suggestion as to how will be given later. * I will include a strategy as to how to deal with certain enemies in the future. * In order to do the Hero build with the Gold dwarf, build it the same way as the human, except your Strength will be 16 and your Constitution will 16. This means you'll be adding 12 point of strength instead of 11 as you would the human build. This means you'll be getting five Great Strengths to achieve a score of 28. (Levels 21, 23, 25, 27, and 29) Instead of getting cleave at level 1, you wait until level 9 moving Power critical to level 12. Instead of Iron Will or Steadfast Determination at level 15, you get should toughness. Get the same feats at the level listed except Improve Disarm (or Improve Knockdown) and save your 12th Fighter level for epic levels. Instead at level 20, switch over to Divine Champion. You'll get you'll get your bonus early, but they'll be worth it. At level 22, cross back over to Fighter to get Improve Disarm or Knockdown. The rest is pretty much the same except you won't get Epic Toughness. Also because you're a dwarf, you won't get extra skill so you'll lose one point towards Tumble, but it's not really a big deal. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds